


Teenaged Years

by PunsBulletsAndPointyThings



Series: CLONE DADS Au [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: 15 minute flash fic, F/F, GFY, M/M, bi!Hera is totally a thing, clone dads
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 13:08:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6330496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PunsBulletsAndPointyThings/pseuds/PunsBulletsAndPointyThings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Numa hasn't come home yet."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teenaged Years

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LaceFedora](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaceFedora/gifts).



> his takes place in the happier-than-canon-but-still-kind-of-sad ‘verse when Waxer and Boil don’t participate in Order 66 and escape to Ryloth with Numa after being on the run from the Empire, and help Cham and the Rebellion.  
> (Apparently this is the direction CLONE DADS is going with order 66)

“Waxer. Waxer, wake up.”  
  
Waxer groaned, rolling over and batting at the hand shaking his shoulder. “ ‘S too early. Go back to sleep, luv.”  
  
“Waxer!” Boil’s tone had changed, shifting to something far too close to panic for Waxer’s liking. Opening his eyes, Waxer sat up, blinking sleepily at his partner.  
  
Boil looked like he was nearing panic too, and that fact had Waxer wide awake in a heartbeat. “What’s wrong?”  
  
“Numa’s not back yet.”  
  
Waxer’s eyes widened, and he felt a swell of his own panic in his chest. He shoved his away. Calm. Calm thoughts. “Are you sure.”  
  
Boil nodded. “I’ve check everywhere. I tried comming her too, but she’s not answering.”  
  
“She said she’d be back by midnight, right?”  
  
“Yeah. She said she was going to some sort of show with Hera.”  
  
Waxer nodded, pushing away the blankets and swinging his legs over the side of the bed. “Okay.”  
  
He reached out, catching Boil’s and hand squeezing it gently. “I’m sure they’re fine, love. They probably just fell asleep at Hera’s, and Numa forgot to comm. They’re both smart girls, and you know as well as I do that they are no pushovers when it comes to blasters.”  
  
Boil nodded, but he did not look all that reassured.  
  
Bringing his partner’s knuckles up to his lips for a moment, Waxer stood up. “I’m going to get dressed, and you should comm Cham, see if the girls are there.”

* * *

 

They weren’t, and Waxer could no longer deny his own panic. Boil was pacing a hole into the bedroom floor, fuming.  
  
“We shouldn’t have let her go! What were we thinking?! What is Imps grabbed them?”  
  
Waxer was perched on the edge of their bed, comm in hand. No luck so far. No one he tried had seen either teen.  
  
“Boil, we can’t keep her here all the time. She’s a kid, we have to let her enjoy her life.”  
  
“She could be hurt! Or captured!”  
  
“Or, she’s just fine.” Waxer rose from his seat, walking over and catching Boil’s face in his hands, making his stay still. He pressed their foreheads together gently. Boil slumped into the touch, his panicked anger draining away.  
  
They held each other for a moment, both trying to draw on calm they simply didn’t have. Then, suddenly, Boil tensed.  
  
“I hear voices.”  
  
Waxer frowned, cocking his head to the side. Now that he focused, he could hear them too; hushed, female voices, and the soft hiss of the door opening…  
  
They both all but ran out into the front room of their small house. Numa and Hera, the owners of the voices, froze when the two men burst in the room.  
  
“Numa!”  
  
The twi’lek girl in question frowned, then yawned. “Nera? What’s wrong?”  
  
“Where have you been?!” Waxer demanded, “We’ve been worried sick! You didn’t come home last night!”  
  
To his surprise, Numa blushed lightly. Next to her, Cham’s daughter Hera bit her lip.  
  
“I’m sorry,” Numa murmured, dropping her eyes. “I didn’t mean to worry you. Honestly! We just…” she glanced at Hera, “We were looking at constellations, after the show, and we fell asleep. I was going to comm you, when I woke up, but it was dead!”  
  
“I’m sorry too.” Hera said, shifting in place, and looking at her feet. “It was my idea to go find somewhere to look at stars. Please don’t be angry with Numa.”  
  
Boil let out a long breath, then strode forwards and wrapped his arms around Numa. “You had me scared there for a moment, little one. Don’t go doing it again.”  
  
Numa hugged back, pressing her face against his shoulder. “I won’t, promise.”  
  
Waxer joined them, and they stood there together like that for a few more moments, until Numa started to squirm.  
  
“Okay, okay enough!” She protested, lowering her voice. “You’re gonna embarrass me in front of Hera!”  
  
Laughing they let her go, and she moved back to Hera’s side, grabbing her friend’s hand. “Come on, I’ll show you that hollo-pic I was talking about last night.”  
  
They were almost out of the room when Boil suddenly spoke up, his eyes focused on the side of Numa’s neck, and the significantly darker patch of skin that had not been there the day before.  
  
“Is that a hickey?!”  
  
Both girls froze, and then whispered, “Run!” and they were gone, Boil spluttering where he stood, and Waxer trying to restrain his laughter.


End file.
